


we dream of the world

by setosdarkness



Series: OTP Collection - JuHaku [12]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Childhood JuHaku, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/setosdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they were young, Hakuryuu says that he dreams of having the world all to himself. Judar complies. </p>
<p>[or: the one where Hakuryuu unwittingly starts Judar's obsession with world domination]</p>
            </blockquote>





	we dream of the world

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired mostly by that magi omake/paper about Judar's fixation on WORLD CONQUESTTTT ever since youth, as well as Hakuryuu correcting his spelling/kanji so he can write this properly. This was supposed to have 10x more cute childhood JuHaku buuuut. I failed OTL

"Brother Yuu and Brother Ren are so great!"

Underneath the bright sun that's only tapered by the strong gust of wind that blows every once in a while, two children are playing in the palace's courtyard – this time, they're having a contest of who can build a more impressive castle made of the weeds and twigs that their small hands could reach. As per their initial agreement, Judar doesn't use his magic whenever they have these little contests (unless he ends up losing to Hakuryuu, after which he flicks melted ice to Hakuryuu's face and summons his _borg_ whenever the other retaliates).

Judar hums noncommittally as he endures listening to Hakuryuu gush about his oh-so-wonderful brothers. He honestly doesn't see what's so great with those two, since they only seem to talk about boring stuff, unlike Hakuryuu who can talk about how peach trees can grow faster and produce sweeter fruits depending on the fertilizer that they provide. But then, he's already committed the grave error of dismissing the older crown princes in front of Hakuryuu – he's had to endure _three_ horrible days of being ignored by his favorite person inside this palace filled with otherwise boring people.

"I think you're greater than them, Hakuryuu," Judar says with a pout, not only because it's true, but also because Hakuryuu always flushes the loveliest shade of pink whenever he says something to that effect. Hakuryuu's full cheeks almost look as irresistible as a peach this way. Judar kind of wants to see if Hakuryuu tastes as good as his favorite fruit—maybe he can try that later. Anyway. "I know! You should just become the king!"

"I can't become the king!" Hakuryuu gasps, scandalized. His hands shake and knock over half of his built castle. Judar sticks his tongue out at him. "Stop saying nonsense, Judar."

Nobody else ever has the gall to call his words nonsense. Judar grins as he bumps shoulders with Hakuryuu. His twig castle is still stuck at the ground level, but maybe he should just wait until Hakuryuu finishes before admiring his creation, then knocking it over so he can have an excuse to mess around and roll around with Hakuryuu.

"You don't want to?"

Everybody wants to be a king, according to the old geezers. The buzzing of the _rukh_ around him says so too. But then again, Hakuryuu's _rukh_ doesn't tell him anything like that. It's so… _content_ and _pure_ and it makes Judar want to sigh.

"I don't want to," Hakuryuu confirms with a stubborn shake of his head, the blush on his cheeks faded.

"But if you _have_ to?" Judar watches Hakuryuu start to shake his head again, "Like, if you _have_ to have something in the future? What do you want then?"

Judar has this weird urge – that arrives more and more often – to grant Hakuryuu's wish. Suddenly, it's very important that he knows what Hakuryuu wants so he can think of how to grant it.

"I don't—"

"If you really, really, really _have_ to?"

Hakuryuu looks cute pouting like that, like Judar's bullying him and he can't resist. "But—"

"So your brothers will get this empire," Judar interrupts, hands waving about and flinging away even the base of his twig castle, "how about you then???"

Hakuryuu looks at him like he's being difficult to indulge and sighs. Judar huffs at the other's put-upon expression, but that is smoothed out when Hakuryuu blinks and smiles, as though he managed to think of something that can satisfy Judar's curiosity. Hakuryuu's hands play around with the folds of his robe, fidgeting and second-guessing himself. Judar reaches out to calm the other down. He just wants to _know_.

"If they will have this whole empire," Hakuryuu says so quietly that Judar has to lean in and invade his personal space, moving so that they're facing each other, knees rubbing and knocking their foreheads together, "then I guess I'll want the whole world instead?"

Judar feels warmth envelop him from inside out. He nods against Hakuryuu's forehead, letting the other's words wash over him.

"—then we can go exploring wherever we want. And then we can try all the other meals from different regions, oh, and maybe we can see some other animals and forests and—"

"…so you want world conquest?" Judar has only heard that term from the old geezers and he's not completely sure of what it means, but it does have a nice ring to it.

Hakuryuu blinks at him like he's even less sure than Judar as to the term's meaning. Judar smiles, because Hakuryuu has no problems calling him out on his nonsense, but he never does think poorly of him for not being completely sure of everything.

"…I guess?"

Judar nods again, smiling in satisfaction, before his grin turns devious and he knocks over Hakuryuu's twig castle, igniting a round of playful jostling, their conversation buried underneath the bright sun.

•••  
•••  
••• 

…he… there's some gaps in his memory… like nothingness whenever he tries to reach out and prod too deeply… and there's a splitting headache whenever he tries…too…much.

Despite reports that they're experiencing the hottest and driest summer in known history, when he looks up, he doesn't see the bright sun and only sees a blackened hole in the sky, with the shadow of the moon behind it.

…he thinks… that there's quite a bit… that he has forgotten about… but he can do much more powerful magic now… and he can still do what he wants… so whatever he has forgotten… doesn't matter.

He believes that, because when he sees Hakuryuu again after spending a month being treated to force his fall into depravity by the old geezers, he still remembers all of their times together and their eye-opening conversation.

"I want the whole world", Hakuryuu once said, right?

Well, Judar can certainly give him that.

••• **end**


End file.
